Objectif Ibiza
by Tenpou
Summary: Un jour, Tatsuha gagne deux places pour une semaine de vacances à Ibiza... chapitre 2 en ligne !
1. La nouvelle

**Auteur : **Tenpou

**Genre : **Yaoi, Comédie

**Série : **Gravitation クラビテーション、村上真紀©

**Pairing : **Uesugi Tatsuha / Shindô Shûichi

**Mise en garde : **Langage cru !

Un jour, Tatsuha gagne deux places pour une semaine de vacances à Ibiza...

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

Objectif Ibiza : s'taper l'beau-frère !

Chapitre premier : la nouvelle

Après plusieurs heures de travail plutôt fructueuses à taper comme si sa vie en dépendait sur les touches de son ordinateur, Yûki Eiri décida de faire une pause. Il était étrangement inspiré ces temps-ci, alors il pouvait bien se permettre d'accorder un petit moment de répit à son pauvre outil de travail, qui lui s'échauffait à mesure que les heures le voyaient se priver d'un repos pourtant bien mérité. Le temps de sauvegarder son traitement de texte, d'un clique pour arrêter la machine, et aussitôt le pauvre ordinateur s'éteignit. Avec un peu plus de fatigue et de caféine dans le sang, Eiri aurait pu dire qu'il l'entendit, à cet instant là, soupirer de soulagement. _Il faudrait que je le change, ce vieux machin_. Il était vieux, mais il était bien : c'était avec lui qu'il avait écrit ces plus grands best-seller, dont le fameux _Cool_. Trêve d'apitoiement pour une simple machine, revenons-en à notre bel écrivain. Après s'être étiré de tout son long tel un gros félin paresseux, il se traîna en baillant jusqu'au salon où il s'affala lourdement sur le canapé. Shûichi n'était pas à la maison, _sûrement au studio_, pensa t-il. Enfin, il s'en foutait pas mal après tout, là, tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de dorm...

**DRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG ! DRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !**

Le gros matou paresseux avachi quelques instants plus tôt sur le canapé se retrouva avachi... par terre, entre le canapé et la table, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant la chamade. Tandis qu'il se remettait peu à peu de sa spectaculaire frayeur, le suicidaire qui venait de le tirer de sa léthargie continuait de plus belle à s'acharner sur la sonnette, audiblement très pressé qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Shûichi? Pas possible, le crétin avait le double des clefs. Qui alors? Peu importe après tout, la personne pouvait être le Dalaïlama ou le Premier Ministre en personne, il allait le tuer tout de suite et maintenant. S'aidant de la petite table, l'écrivain se releva, dans une colère noire, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en fracas.

**- « C'EST QUOI CE BORD-** »

**- « Oniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! **»

Et voilà qu'en l'espace d'une minute, il se retrouvait une fois de plus à terre. Méfiance Monsieur l'écrivain, jamais deux sans trois, dit-on. Une espèce d'énergumène qui n'était autre que son frère cadet lui tomba dessus. Immédiatement sa colère retomba, c'était son petit frère, après tout.

**- « T'es lourd, espèce de crétin, bouges-toi! **», lui fit l'écrivain, une main sur la tête du noir pour le repousser.

**- « Désolé, Onii-chan **», fit ce dernier avec un grand sourire, visiblement pas désolé pour un sou. Il aida son grand frère à se relever.

**- « Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi à chaque fois que tu viens ici tu te sens obliger de foutre ton bordel? T'es pire que Shûichi, bon sang, j'ai déjà bien assez d'un animal chez moi!**

Le cadet rit aux éclats. **C'est vrai, sans rancune Onii-chan, j'ai juste une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer! **»

- « **Si c'est pour dire un truc débile, je te fous dehors à grand coup de pompe dans l'cul **», lui fit son écrivain de frère, peu disposé à supporter les gouailleries de son cadet, il voulait pioncer, bordel.

- « **J'ai gagné un séjour à Ibiza en répondant à la question du Quizz Depon ! »**, dit-il, en bombant fièrement le torse, un sourire plus que satisfait aux lèvres.

Son grand frère lui en resta de marbre, _mais qu'eeeeeest-ce que j'en ai à foutre! Qu'il se barre, ce crétin, ça me fera des vacances!_

- « **Aaaah, ça t'en bouche un coin hein, Onii-chan, haha- !**

**Quand t'auras fini avec tes conneries, débarrasse le planché, rien à cirer que t'aies cramé tout ton forfait dans un jeu télévisé débile **», le beau blond en profita pour s'allumer une clope, le mal de crâne le guettait déjà, alors à défaut de pouvoir le noyer (il avait oublier d'acheter du Whisky le con!), il allait l'enfumer.

- « **D'accord, j'me barre ! Mais avant ça, je voulais te poser une question, Onii-chan..**, la voix de Tatsuha s'était faite mielleuse, et ses yeux avaient doublé de volume, Mesdames et Messieurs, prenez garde à l'attaque chibi-eyes ! Ce qui ne prenait évidement pas avec Eiri, les seuls qui fonctionnaient sur lui étaient ceux de Shûichi, et encore, pas toujours. **C'est une semaine pour deux et... **»

_Taaaatatata, stop, halte, lös !_

- « **Si c'est pour me demander de venir avec toi, tu rêves, maintenant barres-toi !** »

- « **Maieuuuuh tu m'as même pas laissé le temps de finir, et puis c'est pas à toi que je voulais demander, mais à Shûichi !** »

Eiri en fit tomber sa clope. La porte d'entrée valsa d'un seul coup, et on pouvait y voir un grand blond tenter d'expulser sauvagement un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, lequel s'accrochait désespérément au cadre de la porte.

- « **Mais ça va PAS la tête?! Casses-toi avec tes billets à la con!** »

- « **Allééééééééé quoi! Tu peux bien partager avec ton frérot chériii, non?!** »

- « **Je partage rien du tout avec les débiles profonds, maintenant sors de chez moi, Tatsuha!** »

- « **Mais, mais, MAAAAIS- Ryûichi-sama ne peut pas venir alors, aloooors, avec qui je vais aller à Ibizaaaa ? ! JE VEUX Y ALLER AVEC SHÛICHIIII!** »

- « **Ibiza?** »

C'est la petite voix fluette du bien nommé Shindô qui fit s'interrompre les deux Uesugi dans leur lutte acharnée.

_Et merde..._

A suivre !

Tenpou


	2. Le vol

**Auteur : **Tenpou

**Genre : **Yaoi, Comédie

**Série : **Gravitation クラビテーション、村上真紀©

**Pairing : **Uesugi Tatsuha / Shindô Shûichi

**Mise en garde : **Langage cru !

J'aurais pu appeler cette fic, les malheurs de Tatsuha...

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

Objectif Ibiza : s'taper l'beau-frère !

Chapitre second : le vol

- « **Tatsuha ? Tatsuha ? Tu dors ou quoi ? Tatsuhaaaa ?!** »

Il semblait bien que le jeune dernier de la fratrie Uesugi dormait à poings fermés pour ne pas entendre les appels stridents de la voix cristalline du chanteur des Bad Luck, surtout lorsque ceux-ci étaient vociférés à quelques centimètres à peine de ses esgourdes. Le jeune homme se résigna, et il se réinstalla pour la énième fois de manière convenable dans son siège. Il soupira. Il allait passer ainsi plus d'une vingtaine d'heure sans bouger ni parler à qui que ce soit si Tatsuha ne se réveillait pas. Quel ennui ! Surtout qu'en avion, fallait dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, il avait même tendance à être malade, bonjour le mal de l'air ! Et ça n'était que le début du voyage... Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

_Allé Shûichi, ressaisies-toi ! Pense à ce qui t'attends au bout, une semaine de rêve à Ibiza !_

Cette pensée lui redonna le sourire, surtout lorsqu'il se remémorait combien il avait dû batailler avec son amant pour qu'il accepte de le laisser partir avec son frère.

- « **Ibiza ?** »

_Et merde..._

Tatsuha réussit à se libérer de la poigne de son frère pour bondir dans la direction du chanteur, qui venait d'apparaître comme une fleur. _Comme un cheveu sur la soupe, ouais !_ Dieu existait bel et bien pour notre cher moine.

- « **Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Shû-chan ? Une semaine à Ibiza tous frais payés ! Les plages, les cocktails, les boîtes de nuits, sans compter tous les peoples du monde entier à nos pieds ! C'est le rêve, non ?** »

- « **Euh, je, euh...** »

- « **Tu n'iras pas** », intervint une voix glaciale. 

- « **Et pourquoi pas ?**, demanda Tatsuha,** il est assez grand pour prendre des décisions tout seul, hein Shû-chan ?** »

- « **Justement Tatsuha, tu oublies quelque chose, toi tu n'es pas assez grand pour prendre des décisions tout seul, qu'en pense le vieux ?** », surenchéri le blond, en croisant les bras, adossé à l'angle de la porte (il a rallumé sa cigarette entre-temps).

- «** Il est d'accord !** »

Regard.

- « **Il est parfaitement d'accord même !** »

Regard.

- « **Tu as toute ma bénédiction, fils, qu'il m'a même dit !** »

Regard trèèèèès insistant.

- « **Il... il croit que je pars en séminaire dans les montagnes pendant une semaine** », finit-il par avouer en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- « **Bah voyons !** »

Et la conversation dura ainsi entre les deux frères, qui ignoraient pour le coup complètement notre pauvre chanteur.

- « **Euh... je voudrais juste rentrer, onegai...** »

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un « TOI, LA FERME » en chœur de la part des deux Uesugi, avant qu'ils ne continuent de leur côté leur débat d'une importance, il fallait bien l'admettre, capitale. Le jeune homme prit donc son mal en patience, essayant de comprendre ce qui se tramait là, et de ce qu'il avait compris, un voyage était à la clef : Tatsuha souhaitait partir avec lui, mais son amant refusait. Alors qu'il parvenait enfin à saisir le fond du problème et se sentait le courage d'intervenir, il vit son amant tourner les talons en lâchant un « faite donc ce que vous voulez ! », puis il claqua la porte derrière lui, fermement décidé à aller faire sa sieste, somnifère au garrot. Tatsuha bondit de joie.

- « **Yeay ! Tu as entendu ça, Shû-chan ?! Toi et moi on part pour Ibiza une semaine !** »

- « **Mais euh, je...** »

- « **Prépare tes valises, on part demain !** », puis il prit ses clics et ses clacs et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant un Shûichi complètement abasourdi sur le pas de la porte.

- « **Euh, je... bon... ben, d'accord... **», finit-il par dire, au vent.

_Je suis bon pour retourner au studio, moi... _Il devait en effet demander en urgence une semaine de congé pour... pour quelle raison d'ailleurs ? _Misère..._

C'est donc avec deux trous dans la tête et un gèle de salaire plus tard que notre vainqueur et vaincu Shû-chan sortit de la NG Record. Le plus dur restait cependant à venir : Yûki. Mais ça, notre petit chanteur n'eut pas le temps de s'en rappeler.

Une main aventureuse tomba -à tout hasard, bien sûr- sur sa cuisse droite, tout près, trop près même de son entre-jambe. Il s'effraya tout d'abord, puis il voulu demander quel était son problème à Tatsuha, quand il le vit : il dormait toujours. Tout son côté gauche s'était penché sur le jeune chanteur.

_Il n'oserait quand même pas..._

- « **Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Yûki ?** »

- « **Je te l'ai dit, Tatsuha est capable du meilleur comme du pire, il faut se méfier de lui** »

- « **Mais c'est ton frère, non ? Puis il sait que je suis ton petit-ami... **»

- «** Il a déjà essayé une fois, n'est-ce pas ? **»

- « **Oui, mais il y a longtemps, ce n'est plus pareil maintenant, Yûki !** »

- « **Si c'est ce que tu crois...** »

_Yûki me l'avait pourtant bien dit... mais non, je dois me faire des idées, il ne fait pas exprès, là, il dort, il dort pour de bon et... holalalaaaa sa main est vraiment trop près là- !_

Comme pour venir en aide au niais mais stupide chanteur, l'avion passa dans un imprévisible trou d'air, ou comment descendre subitement d'une trentaine de mètres, les joies de la gravité ! En tout cas ce n'en fut pas une de joie pour le pauvre Tatsuha qui, pensant que son petit jeu commençait enfin à prendre avec Shûichi, se prit misérablement en plein sur le caillou un bagage à main (bien lourd avec un ordinateur, des livres et tout et tout dedans) qui était tombé fort malencontreusement de son emplacement lorsque l'avion s'était engagé dans le trou d'air.

- « **Tatsuha !** », s'écria le chanteur.

La grandeur d'âme de Shûichi le perdra, ou peut être est-ce bien sa naïveté grosse comme une maison toujours était-il que cette fois-ci, le noir n'eut plus à faire la comédie, il était réellement dans les vapes et s'était complètement tourné dans l'autre sens, laissant le petit rose en paix avec son entre-jambe. _Je me faisais des idées_. Se dit-il, quand même. Puis il commença à rire en revoyant la scène, finalement, ça n'était peut être pas plus mal que le frère de Yûki soit endormi pendant le vol.

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au tour du chanteur de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, bien qu'il eut quelques maux à s'endormir. Le trop plein de surprises et d'émotions qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Tatsuha s'était sans le vouloir endormi sur lui avait heurté son bas ventre, additionné à ceci le mal de l'air et vous obtiendrez un Shûichi tout vert (...) ! C'est donc en serrant les dents, les fesses, et ses bras sur son bas ventre qu'il réussit miraculeusement à s'endormir. Mais tout ceci, notre bien éveillé Tatsuha ne le savait pas. Le voilà qu'il était revenu de son micro comas dû au vilain coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête. Il se trouva fort chanceux d'avoir à sa merci un Shûichi tout endormi. Qu'il le trouvait craquant, là, à côté de lui, tout innocent. Il dégrafa sa ceinture de sécurité (non pas sa braguette, pas encore!), ainsi plus libre de ses mouvements, il se rapprocha délicatement du garçon plus âgé.

Il émanait de lui un parfum délicat, de fraise, d'agrumes... les sens du plus jeune s'activèrent rapidement, emporté par ces effluves plus qu'attractives, il ne put retenir l'une de ses mains, et effleura doucement la peau de pêche de l'endormi. _Terrible_... se dit-il, comment un garçon pouvait-il avoir une peau si douce ? Si belle, dénuée de toutes imperfections ? Il avait beau le scruter de part en part, le grain de peau du jeune homme était simplement divin. Seuls, quelques grains de beauté venaient de-ci de-là relever le teint mâte du jeune garçon. Si tout le reste de son corps était ainsi... _Ouch _! Bonté divine, le jeune moine n'avait qu'entre-aperçu une parcelle de peau de la nuque du chanteur que déjà sa fierté s'élevait telle les montagnes dans lesquelles il était sensé se trouver actuellement. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus, mais dans un avion... _les toilettes, bien sûr ! Bon, bon avant toutes choses, tu dois le réveiller, en douceur..._

- « **Shûiiichi...** », murmura t-il à son oreille.

Entre deux eaux, le chanteur ne laissa échapper de ses lèvres qu'un vague « hmmm »... quand soudain.

**PONC **(un ponc qui sonne creux avec ces deux idiots)

Sa tête rencontra celle de Tatsuha. L'information « douleur tête » n'eut pas le temps de monter à son cerveau, seule celle de son bas ventre affichait à ce dernier « URGENT, MAYDAY, MAYDAY, IMPACT DANS 15 SECONDES, MAYDAY, MAYDAY ! ». Ni une ni deux, il détacha sa ceinture, et bondit hors de son siège.

- « **DESOLE TATSU, C'EST LA GROSSE COMMISSION LA !** », cria t-il avant de filer tel coup de vent dans les toilettes.

Ledit Tatsu, en plus d'avoir doublement mal au caillou, se sentit incroyablement petit sous le regard moqueur des autres passagers, en effet, Shûichi leur avait également fait profiter de son « petit » message, ainsi tout l'avion savait que Shindô Shûichi faisait caca. La montagne du pantalon du moine redevint paisible prairie, et allait le rester pour un moment, Shûichi venait littéralement de lui couper la chique. Évidemment que même lui, ou encore Ryûichi avaient ces besoins sommes toutes naturels à l'homme, mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise de manière si directe, bon sang ! Un mythe venait de s'écrouler...

_Eiri m'avait pourtant prévenu... _pensa t-il.

- « **T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? **», demanda l'écrivain à son frère, par téléphone.

- « **Tu n'arriveras plus à me dissuader, Onii-chan !** »

- « **Comme tu voudras, mais je te préviens quand même, Shûichi est infernal en avion, il ne tient pas en place **»

- « **C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour me faire changer d'avis ? Eh beh, tu faiblis Onii-chan ! **»

- « **Si c'est ce que tu crois...** »

De grosses larmes de crocrodile roulèrent sur le sourire amère du jeune moine, infernal était rien de le dire, le chanteur n'avait cessé de faire des allés-retours aux toilettes depuis son annonce publique. Autrement dit, impossible de tenter quoi que ce soit. _Courage moi, plus que quelques heures avant l'arrivée... snif..._

A suivre !

Tenpou


End file.
